1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for evaluating the validity of a correlation between location information and a measurement result and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), that is, an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
In order to optimize network performance, a network obtains a measurement result from UE. In this case, the network may also obtain location information related to the measurement result from the UE and more efficiently optimize network performance. For the optimization of networks, service providers may obtain a measurement result and location information using pieces of UE. This is called a Minimization of Driving Test (MDT).
UE performs positioning while obtaining a measurement result in order to obtain location information related to the measurement result. When the location information and the measurement result are simultaneously obtained, the location information may be indicative of the measurement location of the UE that perform measurements relatively precisely. In contrast, if a point of time at which the location information was obtained is different from a point of time at which the measurement result was obtained, there may be a problem in that the measurement location of the UE is not precisely indicated by the location information because a correlation between the location information and the measurement result is low. Assuming that an object of providing the location information of UE to be measured is to optimize network performance, to provide the location information having a low correlation with a measurement result may hinder the original object.